


A Changed Woman

by orphan_account



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Bondage, Emotionally unstable, F/M, Femdom, Forceful, Gonewildaudio, Lift and Carry, Muscles, Pegging, School Reunion, Screenplay/Script Format, Sex, Spanking, f4m - Freeform, feeldoe, gwa, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The listener is approached at a high school reunion (approx 10 years later). The performer is a girl who used to have a crush on him, and she can't help but flirt with him after noticing he seemed to like her new muscles. She's a little on edge after her recent breakup. They were pretty close friends in high school, but they went their separate ways and hadn't seen each other in years.Original Date of Creation: April 11th, 2017
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 2





	A Changed Woman

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script designed to be performed at /r/gonewildaudio, /r/GoneWildAudible, and other communities through reddit. If you would like to perform one of my scripts on another platform, please contact me first.

[Script Offer] [F4M] A Changed Woman [High school reunion] [FDom] [Muscle worship] [Pegging] [Feeldoe] [Emotionally unstable] [Bondage] [Lift and carry] [Forceful] [Spanking]

[Setting: The listener is approached at a high school reunion (approx 10 years later). The performer is a girl who used to have a crush on him, and she can't help but flirt with him after noticing he seemed to like her new muscles. She's a little on edge after her recent breakup. They were pretty close friends in high school, but they went their separate ways and hadn't seen each other in years.]

[Excited Tone] Oh my god, is that really you? [Squee] I'm so glad you made it to the high school reunion!

I haven't seen you in forever! It feels just like yesterday that we were sitting next to each other in history class! Wow.

Oh, right... I can't blame you for almost not recognizing me.

I'm not as small as I used to be. I took up weight lifting as a hobby to kill stress.

You wanna touch em? Come on... Give these biceps a little squeeze.

You impressed? [Giggles] I thought you might like them. I might look a more intimidating than I used to, but you don't look like you're trying to get away~

You look good yourself! That's a nice suit you have. Did you get married, or do you have a girlfriend or something?

No? Well, that's okay. I'm sure you'll have no trouble finding someone. All in good time, am I right?

Me? Well... [Voice breaking/Caught off guard] My boyfriend broke up with me a few weeks ago.

No, no... I'm doing fine, I swear.

Yeah. I'm just umm... spending more in the gym. It's a great way to blow off some steam.

Since I like showing off... What do you think about my back muscles?

[Grunt, implying she's tensing her muscles]

You like? I definitely picked the right dress tonight, huh? It's loose fitting too, so it's really comfortable.

[Hesitant] Hey... umm... I have a bit of a confession to make. You remember that love letter I wrote, and I told you it was for Henry?

Yeah... About that... I lied. I wanted to give it to you, but I panicked. I mean, I was the shy nerdy girl in the back of the class. I didn't think any guy would like me.

Then I got older, and well... look at me now. Guys can hardly keep their eyes off of me. I guess that's what happens when you get in shape.

Turn around. You can see a couple of guys looking. Even Monica. Do you think she's into girls?

Anyway.... I just felt I should tell you. I know it's a little late now, but I figured I might as well make that confession.

Oh, I got over my crush from back in the day. Don't get me wrong. You look great, I just... don't think it's a good idea to try anything. It wasn't meant to be.

[She pushes him into a wall, slightly]

[Stern] Listen. I don't want to get my heart broken again. And definitely not from the crush I had back in high school. You got it?

[Clears throat]

[Apologetic] Sorry... I uh... lost control of myself. I guess I've gotten a bit more aggressive after getting stronger.

Yeah, I guess I don't know my own strength. Sometimes it ends up scaring people off.

But not you. You weren't intimidated at all when I...

[She pushes him into the wall again]

[Stern] Don't fucking try to get in my head, okay? I don't know what you're up to but... oh... [powerful, but quiet laugh]

I see how it is. You like it when I use my force against you, huh? Do have a thing for women who are stronger than you?

[Aggressively seductive] Don't think I haven't met your type before. You want me.

No, you're not getting me that easily. You're going to have to work for it.

Forget what I said. I'm not about to let a guy like you get away without showing him I'm in control.

What do I want? I want proof. Proof that you'll do anything I say.

Kiss my bicep. Here, I'll bring it closer to you. I want you to kiss it.

I don't care if anyone's watching. Fucking. Kiss. My bicep.

That's a good boy.

Alright, you've got my attention. Meet me in the parking lot in thirty minutes. We can get in my car and I'll take you back to my place.

You better be there. If you're not, I'll never fucking speak to you again.

\--

[At the parking lot]

Ah, good. Hey, I really appreciate you coming out here.

I umm... I'm sorry for being so forceful. I have trouble controlling myself.

I just want to let you know that you don't have to do this.

However... if you want me to... you have to promise me that I can have full control.

Yes, you'll get a safe word. But that's it. If you want to back out, I don't blame you. My terms aren't for everyone.

You really want to? Oh boy... I hope you know what you're in for.

Get in.

\--

[At her place]

Alright, we're here. I know it's not much, but that's not what we're here for.

Take your shoes off. I just cleaned.

Actually... take everything off. I want to know what I'm working with.

Did I fucking stutter? Clothes. Off. Come on, I don't have all day.

Oh yeah... that's more like it. Why don't you get on all fours?

Hands and knees, bitch.

Good. Now crawl over here and kiss my feet. Come on...

[Powerful laugh] You know, I never imagined you'd be kissing my feet. I wish I knew how desperate you'd be for me back in high school.

Jesus, I was so into you back then... I probably would've kissed your feet. Oh, how the tables have turned.

Years spent in the gym, and I'm a changed woman. Definitely for the better, wouldn't you agree?

I thought so. Now, do yourself a favor. Here's some rope to tie your hands up. I don't want you to start touching your cock.

Oh no, you don't want me tying it. I'll cut the circulation off from your wrists. I recommend you do it yourself.

Use your teeth if you have to. Or your feet, I don't care.

Come on, bitch. Didn't they teach you knots in boy scouts or something?

Don't make me come over there and tie it myself. It'll hurt.

[Sigh] You were so close. Fine, I'll help you, but I'm not going to be gentle.

I don't know how you could fuck up a simple knot like this.

And now... a little [grunt] pull for emphasis.

You better get used to it. Cause it's not coming off until I say so.

While we're at it... let me get your feet tied up. We won't need you to do any walking anytime soon.

Well, since you couldn't tie your hands properly, I thought I'd save you the humiliation and tie up these feet, myself.

Don't make me put a sock in that mouth of yours. You had your chance to back out. Now you're doing what I say.

Oh, don't worry about that. If you need to use the bathroom, I'll just carry you there.

Oh, I'll have no trouble carrying you. In fact, you better get ready.

[Lifting grunt] Look at that. I've gotta say, I expected you to be heavier. Have you been eating enough?

Mmm... Well, let me just walk you over to the bedroom, shall we?

[She tosses him onto the bed]

You're nothing more than a toy to me now. Such a helpless little thing.

[Crazy laughter] Yeah, I think I could crush your cock in half if I fucked it. But you won't have to worry about that.

Oh no, I'm going to fuck your ASS with my feeldoe.

That's right, I'll be the one getting off, while I use you.

Bend over. Let me get a good look at that ass.

Oh yeah... I can tell this is a virgin ass. You're so ready to be fucked for the first time, aren't you?

Mmm... Your face might not say it, but your cock does. You're getting turned on.

You want a strong woman like me to fuck a weakling like you in the ass. And who am I to refuse?

[Spank] That's for all those years of torment you put me through in high school.

[Spank] That's for showing up in that sexy suit of yours.

[Spank] That's for tempting me to take you back here.

[Spank] And that's for liking it when I use you like a toy.

[Mocking tone] Aw, did that hurt? Want me to kiss it and make it feel better?

Well... I've got something a bit better than that.

Here it is. My feeldoe. I know, it's pretty big, isn't it?

Watch as I slide the short end into my cunt... Ah~ That's so fucking nice.

Well, what do you think? How does it look on me?

I wasn't sure whether to get the longer or thicker kind... luckily, there was a long and thick one. Mmm...

I'm almost jealous of you. Getting to feel a big fucking cock in your ass...

Turn over again. Lie on your back. I want to pin you down...

Yep... Just like that.

[Whispers] This is your last chance. Once I get started... There's no backing out.

Alright... mmm... Don't say I didn't warn you. [Laugh]

[She puts a finger in her mouth]

I want you to relax. Take a deep breath, if you have to. Let me just massage this finger up against your hole...

Mmm... I see it opening. Don't rush this, alright? I know I've been rough on you, but I don't want you to get hurt.

...at least... not right now...

Okay, let's see how you handle a finger inside you...

Oh, I love the way you squirm. I just want to fuck you with my cock right here and now...

I wish you could see how easily my finger goes in and out of you... Mmm...

Let me stretch you up a little more. Here's a second finger.

Oh, fuck. I'm so excited to take your ass.

You may not have known before today... but it looks like your ass was meant to be a slut for me. It's acting so natural, and so are you.

Why don't you beg me to fuck you? Beg me to put this cock in your ass like a good little slut.

Mmm... That's a good boy. Actions speak louder than words, though.

[She takes her fingers out and gets the cock closer to his face]

Alright, if you want this cock so badly... prove it.

Suck on my cock. I want you to get it nice and lubed up...

Mmm... You're such a fucking slut, sucking on my cock like that.

You fucking love it. Taking my fake cock on your mouth...

I hope that's enough lube for you. Now... To gently guide the tip against your hole...

Mmm... I may not have a real cock, but I can practically feel it penetrating you. Fuck...

I always did have penis envy. Who knew I'd get to show you? Mmm...

Ah~, I'm so fucking wet. I love the way you follow all of my orders.

You take my cock like such a good boy. You love being my fucking slut.

It's a wonder you haven't been fucked in the ass before. I guess you just haven't met a girl like me, huh?

That's what I thought. Oh, and you've got some precum surfacing. It must feel pretty good taking my cock.

Even if you did struggle, there's no way you can escape. I'm so much stronger than you.

Ah, fuck~ I can't believe I turned my former crush into this cute little slut. You really CAN do anything you want if you put your mind to it.

Mmm... I'm getting close. You want a little relief?

...fine. Since you've been such an obedient slut... the least I can do is help that cock of yours out.

[She starts jerking his cock off, while fucking his ass]

I hope you know what this means, right? You're gonna get cum all over yourself.

Oh, you know too well what you signed up for. Well good. Cause you're gonna get what you were promised.

Oh shit, I don't know how much longer I can take this...

I'm about to cum. Are you gonna cum with me, like a good obedient slut?

Alright then, fucking cum! I want to see cum all over your chest. Fucking shoot that load all over yourself.

That's it! I'm cumming too. [She orgasms]

[Heavy breathing] Wow... What a workout...

[Giggles] You were so good. [She kisses him]

Fuck, I haven't had sex that great in forever.

Say, you want to hit up the gym sometime? You look like you need it.

[She hands him a card] Here's a card of the place I go to. First day's free!

Oh, right... you can't exactly reach out and take it.

Why don't you just... grab the card with your teeth?

[More gentle laugh] We're gonna have so much fun tonight.

Oh no, we're FAR from finished. But I'll give you a little time to rest.

Trust me. [Giggles] You're gonna need it.


End file.
